the Merinda
by Shangdely
Summary: Luhan yang malam itu pergi ke Taman Kota dan menangis, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki misterius. {HunHan w/ girl!Luhan}


—_©ButterSkies Present_

* * *

**Writer: **_ButterSkies_

**Main Cast:** _Sehun/Luhan_

**Disclaimer: **_Casts are belonging to God and their Parents. The Original Character(s) and Ideas are mine, don't dare to Plagiarized. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out. _

**Genre:** _Romance_, _Fantasy?_

**Warning:** _Gender-switch, Alternate Universe_

**Length:** _Ficlet_

**Note: **_Luhan as the point of view!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[—the Merinda—]**

* * *

**—Seoul, South Korea**

Aku mulai merasa jika musim gugur kali ini adalah musim gugur yang terburuk dalam hidupku. Hanya karena rambutku berwarna coklat kemerahan ini.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota dan duduk dibangku taman favoritku, sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apapun setelah terdiam dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mataku begitu saja.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini aku menangis untuk hal yang sama; Semua orang menjauhiku karena rambutku yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan cukup ikal, seperti _Merinda_.

Tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamaku hanya karena warna rambut ini. Aku sendiri juga membenci warna rambut ini, karena setiap kali aku bercermin, bayangan Mama yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu selalu muncul.

Mama meninggal karena kanker otak yang sudah mengendap di tubuhnya selama 5 tahun, dan saat itu adalah puncak dimana Mama tidak bisa menahan penyakitnya yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Dan 2 tahun kemudian Papa menikah lagi dengan wanita asal Korea yang baik hati seperti Mama, sekarang aku juga mempunyai seorang saudara laki-laki yang selalu menjagaku—Kim Jongin.

Rambutku ini sama seperti warna rambut Mama, dan mata coklat inilah semakin membuat wajahku mirip dengan Mama. Sudah berkali-kali aku mewarnai rambutku menjadi hitam, namun warna coklat kemerahan ini selalu kembali 6 bulan kemudian dan membuatku menyerah.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa anak berumur 15 tahun menjauhiku hanya karena warna rambut. Itu aneh dan sedikit kekanakan. Mereka tidak pantas menjadi murid SMA bagiku, lebih baik mereka kembali ke bangku dasar dan belajar untuk tidak membeda-bedakan orang.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan aku meruntuki diriku sendiri karena lupa membawa jaket mengingat malam hari di musim gugur memang sangat dingin.

Hari ini aku hanya mengenakan sweater abu-abu dengan celana bahan yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam, dan syal rajut berwarna merah pemberian nenekku sebelum meninggal karena penyakit diabetes.

Aku menghapus airmata yang masih menggenang di mataku dengan syal, dan beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Seorang lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Jongin duduk disampingku dan menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan erat sebelum memasukannya kedalam saku jaket tebal yang dikenakannya.

"K-Kau... siapa?" Tanyaku yang masih bisa belum mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan wajahnya yang sangat datar, "Shixun, Kau bisa memanggilku Shixun," Jawab lelaki itu sebelum kembali memutar kepalanya.

"Shixun? Kau orang China?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Ia balik bertanya dan itu cukup membuatku kesal.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Aku tidak suka bermain tebak-tebakan,"

Shixun menoleh lagi tetapi kali ini sebuah senyuman terlukis disana, senyuman yang membuat debaran kencang didadaku. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjawabnya,"

"Ugh, terserah." Aku memalingkan wajahku yang tiba-tiba saja memerah, untunglah penerangan sangat minim.

Shixun tiba-tiba saja memegang daguku dengan tangan yang satunya dan memutar wajahku menghadapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahku dan mengunci tatapanku, sehingga aku merasa tenggelam pada matanya yang jernih itu, "Kau habis menangis?" Tanyanya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"A-Apa pedulimu?" Sial, kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini?

Shixun masih mengunci tatapanku, "Tentu saja aku peduli pada seorang gadis aneh yang hanya mengenakan sweater di udara sedingin ini," Aku memukul lengannya cukup kencang dengan tangan kananku, membuatnya merintih kesakitan dan melepas daguku.

"Kenapa kau mau peduli pada gadis aneh sepertiku, hah?" Aku bernafas lega karena bisa menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Karena gadis manis sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menangis,"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, "A-Apa?"

"Sekarang kau mau bercerita kenapa kau bisa menangis?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku lagi-lagi terdiam, lelaki ini aneh.

Akhirnya akupun menceritakan semuanya, mengenai orang-orang menjauhiku hanya karena warna rambutku, mengenai aku membenci rambut ini, mengenai aku bersusah payah mewarnai rambutku yang percuma karena warna aslinya pasti akan kembali lagi, dan mengenai Mama.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka,"

"Aku suda—"

"Dan cobalah untuk bersosialisasi, jangan hanya duduk dan diam saja. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman jika tidak berusaha," Ia berbicara dengan suara baritone-nya.

"Lagipula," Ia menoleh kepadaku, "Rambutmu itu bagus," Lanjutnya.

"Kau berbohong. Mana mungkin dicahaya yang seminim seperti ini kau bisa melihat warna rambutku," Memang hanya ada dua atau tiga lampu taman saja yang menyala.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata aku sudah sering melihatmu?"

Mataku membulat, "Maksud–"

"LUHAN!" Sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Itu... suara Jongin!

Dan benar saja, aku bisa melihat Jongin yang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahku, ia membawakanku jaket, dan langsung memarahiku karena aku kabur begitu saja dan tidak membawa jaket. Ia berlaku normal, seperti tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain aku disitu.

"Ayo kita pergi," Jongin menarik tanganku, tapi aku menahannya. Aku menoleh ke tempat yang tadi diduduki Shixun, yang sekarang malah kosong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Aku menatapnya, "Kau tadi melihat ada orang lain selain aku disini?" Tanyaku.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Tidak, kau sendirian saat aku datang tadi." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu Jongin." Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Luhan? Ayo kita pulang, Mama sudah menunggu kita." Jongin kembali menarik tanganku. Seketika aku sadar, aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku.

—Hangat.

* * *

**[—Epilogue—]**

* * *

Aku berjalan ke kamar Jongin yang tepat berada disebelah kamarku. Kini kami sudah sampai dirumah, dan aku baru saja selesai diceramahi oleh Papa.

"Jongin," Panggilku setelah membuka pintu. "_Yeah_?" Jawabnya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian duduk diatas kasur miliknya, "Kau kenal seseorang bernama Shixun?" Tanyaku.

"Shixun? Sehun maksudmu?"

"Eum... Iya," Aku berbicara sedikit ragu, jadi sebenarnya dia orang Korea atau China?

"Dia teman dekatku. Dua bulan yang lalu ia kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia masih koma dirumah sakit. Ada apa?"

Waktu tiba-tiba saja terasa berhenti, dan kemudian seperti ada angin kencang yang berhembus. "Jongin. Kau tidak menutup jendelamu yah?" Aku menggigil.

"Kau buta? Aku menutupnya."

"Kau menyalakan pendingin?" Aku mulai ketakutan.

"Untuk apa aku menyalakan pendingin di musim gugur?" Jongin menatapku aneh, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ada yang aneh, seperti ada satu puzzle lagi yang harus dipasang sebelum semuanya tersusun, dan gambaran yang ada terpecahkan.

Aku menelan ludah dengan cukup susah, "Kecelakaan itu terjadi dimana?"

"Didekat taman kota tadi,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering cukup kencang, Jongin lalu membaca pesan yang masuk. Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah senang, "Sehun... Dia sudah sadar!"

* * *

—Author's Note:

Okay. Pertama-tama aku minta maaf bangetttt. Jalan cerita ROSES bakal aku ganti, tapi inti dari ceritanya gabakal aku ganti. Jadi aku sengaja bikin ficlet ini, ficlet ini adalah prequelnya ROSES. Lusa saya bakal memperbarui prolog dan hapus chap1 ROSES. Sorry banget yaah.

Dicerita itu Luhan tetep jadi Novelist, Kyungsoo jadi Pianist, Baekhyun jadi Diva, dan semenya juga begitu. Hanya jalan cerita dan umurnya sedikit saya ganti, hehe.

Maafkan kelabilan saya ini, mohon dimaklumi yah TAT

Sorry for the typo(s) and last word,

Review please? :-)


End file.
